Demigra
Origins: Dragon Ball Xenoverse Classification: Demon God, Wizard Threat Level: Celestial+ || Mobius || Mobius+ Age: Over 75 million years old Gender: Male Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Dark Magic (possesses Magic that transcends human knowledge), Chi Manipulation , Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection, Darkness Manipulation, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses, Ki Sensing, Illusion Creation, Can Create Portals and Wormholes, Possession, Time Travel (Sent the Future Warrior to a different timeline), Invisibility (The Future Warrior couldn't see Demigra until Beerus outed him), Power Nullification (With seasoning arrow, De-Transformed SSJ3 Goku), Status Effect Inducement, Energy Absorption (Demigra and his clones can absorb power from people), Absorption (Absorbed Toki-Toki), Clone Creation, Poison Manipulation, Statistics Amplification (Constantly grew in power while imprisioned in the Crack of Time), Homing Energy, Power Transfer, Sealing (Can seal people in a time shackle), Intangibility (Can turn into sentiant energy), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation (One of the main wizards who created the Demon World, a dimension where Magic overrules everything and acts as the natural laws of physics), Transmutation (Turned Toki-Toki into candy), Reality Warping (Warped Toki-Toki city), Mind Manipulation (Has put many warriors under Mind control), Existence Erasure (Can erase someone to a point they didn't exist in the first place), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Resistances to Mind Manipulation, Magic (Beings with divine energy cannot be affected by Mind Manipulation and Magic according to Demigra and Goku), Time Paradox Immunity || All previous abilities amplified in addition to Space-Time Manipulation (Stated he controls all of Time and Space) || All previous abilities amplified || All previous abilities in addition to Life-Force Manipulation (Can use the ability "Draw" to steal an opponents life-force and heal himself), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create pocket dimensions), Void Manipulation (Created Non-Existence and connected it to the Crack of Time), All abilities of Towa (Absorbed Towa's powers), Resistances to Power Nullification, Soul Manipulation and Memory Erasure (Beings with divine energy cannot be affected by 21's waves, which nullified powers, sealed souls and erased Krillin's memories) Physical Strength: Low Multiverse Level || High Multiverse Level || High Multiverse+ Level Destructive Capacity: Low Multiverse (Clashed with Chronoa who can merge timelines together for them to fit into one scroll, which is further explained by Trunks) || High Multiverse (In his fight with SSJ3 Goku and the Future Warrior, the Crack of Time, a dimension seperated from the dimension of time, where the past, present, and future of the multiverse exists as 4th dimensional constructs had collapsed) || Atleast High Multiverse+ (Dimensionally warped and was engulfing the DBH multiverse.) Durability: Low Multiverse (Can combat Chronoa who can destroy timelines) || High Multiverse || High Multiverse+ Speed: Infinite (Stronger than Mira who exists outside outside the flow of time) Intelligence: Super Genius (Stated to have magic that transcends human knowledge. Formed a plan to become the God of Time and space while imprisoned in the Crack of Time for 75 million years) Stamina: Extremely high. Range: '''Low Multiversal || High Multiversal || High Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: His Demonic Staff Key: Base || Toki-Toki absorbed || Giant Demon God || Makyouka Demigra Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Final Boss Category:MFTL speeds Category:TransU speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Staff user Category:Dragon Ball Category:Dragon Ball Z Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Evil Category:Flying Category:Video game Category:Magic user Category:Teleport Category:Time/Chrono manipulator Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Reality warper